


He Smelled Cinnamon

by stringofpearls



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A few original characters - Freeform, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Oliver Wood, Bisexual Percy Weasley, Fluff and Humor, Hogwarts Era, I Love You, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, I'm too emotionally unstable for this, M/M, Marcus Flint is not extremely relevant, POV Percy Weasley, Perciver - Freeform, Plot Twists, Protective Oliver Wood, Quidditch, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slow Burn, The First Chapter is Bad, Weasley Family-centric (Harry Potter), background Ron and hermione, background fred and angelina, background george and lee, background harry and ginny, fred and george are iconic, harry potter characters - Freeform, i don't focus on any other relationships, i researched a little to, i want to make you cry, isn't super accurate to the book, just keep reading i promise it gets better, just stay with me i have ideas for later years, lol i cried a lot while writing this, stubborn and dumb characters, supportive family, tagging is fun, the golden trio is a minor part, they are both annoying, they are both serious, this is very poorly written, this was written at 2 am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stringofpearls/pseuds/stringofpearls
Summary: I wrote this for fun so I hope you enjoy it! It is Percy's perspective and life, starting at age eleven. I will be writing maybe 40 chapters? I might get carried away and do more but that's the plan! Oh and these characters don't belong to me blah blah blahoh my god they were roommates
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 29
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my first chapter and I don't love it but I need something to get my inspiration going! I will update as soon as I can and I hope you like it! I'm really excited for the later chapters, but I'm trying to enjoy the first couple chapters! I occasionally turn into an elderly man with a strong love of commas, so please criticize me!!!

Getting out of the Burrow on time was one thing that was impossible. Percy strongly believed that nothing was truly impossible, except for a Weasley to be punctual. Not including him of course, he was ready to go before the sun had risen. When the sun did rise, it was a gorgeous day. The early September breeze was warm and smelled faintly of jasmine. He triple checked his luggage and brushed off the crumbs that clung to his hand me down robes. His trunk was a dark and worn leather that smelled like an old book. Anxiously, he sat on the front stoop of the Burrow while his family scurried throughout the house. Today was an extremely important day, possibly the most important in all of Percy's eleven years, he was going to Hogwarts. His hands shook with excitement and nerves. Scabbers, his rat, seemed to sense the electrifying atmosphere and shrilly squeaked all morning. Percy said quick "goodbyes" and "I love yous" to his younger siblings, the sleep still in their eyes. Fred punched his shoulder a little too hard, but Percy knew it was just how he showed affection. His mother weeped as he left the house and Percy smiled to try to soothe her. Percy's older brothers were laughing and joking the whole way to the train station but Percy was to preoccupied with worrying about what was to come to join the laughter. Joining the fun had never been what he was good at. Percy always excelled at studious activities, not joking ones. His dad always told him that everyone had different strengths and that was why, together they were strong. Even so, Percy always felt like the odd one out. Fred and George even poked fun at him by saying Mum had found him in the garden and he was secretly a snooty garden gnome. At times, he felt like it was true. His red hair and hand me down robes had a different opinion.  
"Here we are boys!" His father chirped cheerily. The luggage was piled out and they somehow got to the train before it left. He had been very anxious that Charlie's dawdling would make them late. Percy sniffed and pushed up his glasses (they were crooked after one failed attempt to go through the platform) He stared in awe at the Hogwarts Express. With one last glance at his beaming father, Percy boarded the train. He was ecstatic to start a new chapter of his life. Although, his optimism did not last long. He was never a very optimistic person, anyways. Percy was immediately jostled and pushed about by shouting kids. His brothers were no help, as they quickly deserted him. Scabbers was squeaking in distress. An older girl slammed into Percy and sent him stumbling into the arms of a boy who looked as if he was ready to murder someone. Percy just hoped it wasn't him. He gulped and unraveled himself from the arms of the serious boy, but he did not let go of Percy. Instead, he clutched Percy to his chest. Percy couldn't move, but at least he wasn't being shoved around anymore. The boy was swerving through the crowded walkway with surprising grace, given that he was dragging Percy along with him. Percy finally let out a breath when the pair burst into a compartment near the back. Then, the train lurched forwards and Percy tumbled into the seat with the boy on top of him. He heard giggles from the other seat. "Hiya, I'm Oliver Wood!" The boy greeted as he pulled himself off of Percy and gave him a cheshire grin. "Sorry for bumping you around out there, but I wanted to get back to this compartment," Oliver laughed.  
"Erm yeah, I'm Percy Weasley," Percy smiled slightly as he brushed out his rumpled robes and fixed his glasses, yet again. He nodded to the other people in the cart who smiled back. Everyone exchanged names and years. They were all first years and Oliver quickly struck up a conversation with them. Charlie had told him that he should try getting out of his shell, but Bill had told him to do what makes him happy. That was why he admired Bill so much, he respected that Percy was different. But, even though he had scoffed at Charlie's encouragement to get out of his shell, he at least wanted to try. Percy awkwardly added remarks to the quick paced conversation and sometimes, the others would chuckle a little and Percy would beam with delight. He quickly discovered that Oliver was obsessively passionate about quidditch and he had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. He had just left a house of quidditch maniacs to find himself with another. Percy couldn't help but admit that he was not keen on being in the same house as Oliver, if he could avoid it. He also couldn't help to admit that he thought Oliver had a nice smile. Eventually, conversation died down and Percy engulfed himself in a book. Its cover was worn and the pages were bent, but Percy couldn't be happier. He caught himself glancing up at Oliver more times than he cared to say. Oliver had spent his time munching exotic sweets and scribbling in a orange notebook. Percy and Oliver made eye contact every so often, but it always broke fast.  
The first years shuffled into the Main Hall and Percy felt like his heart would drop out of his chest. The grand room was intimidating on it own, but add a bustling crowd of loud children and it was terrifying. In addition to Percy's fear, his family had always been in Gryffindor, but he had always been different from his family. Was he brave enough? Percy tried to convince himself he was worthy but the jitters got the best of him, they always did. He wanted so badly to be in Gryffindor. His hands trembled as it got closer to his turn. Oliver was directly behind him and kept whispering nonsense and patting Percy's shoulder almost like he could sense his worries. Even if he couldn't, it was a good distraction. In the end, he had nothing to worry about because as soon as the sorting hat brushed against his curly red hair, it screeched, "GRYFFINDOR!" His brothers and the rest of the table hooted and cheered as he took his seat. Percy felt like he was glowing. Oliver quickly joined Percy at the Gryffindor table. If he said he was upset that Oliver was a Gryffindor, it would be a lie. The food was scrumptious and the rowdy table felt like he was back home. With more lace and goblets, of course. The starry ceiling of the main hall and dimly lit torches created the feeling of homemade pie on Christmas eve. That night, as he tugged his covers up to his chin, he was optimistic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy is warming up to Hogwarts and Oliver on his first month there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am hoping this chapter is a little longer than the first one but who knows what will happen. This is really fun to write an I'm excited for the rest of it! Why can't the author of this fic actually write something without getting distracted? Although I am struggling to capture the essence of Percy, I have a lot of future plans that might help *evil laugh*

The first month was stressful. Percy felt as if he was in constant motion. Whether it was his mind racing or his feet racing to class. He had tried so hard not to get agitated with Oliver, he was his only roommate. It seemed odd that they were the only Gryffindor boys in that year, but then again, who would want kids during a war? His cuckoo parents wanted seven. Try as he might, Percy and Oliver got along about as well as a Tom and Jerry. Their bickering made his head hurt and Oliver managed to get on all of his nerves. He was messy and had covered the walls in quidditch poster that always made a racket when he wanted to study.  
"Could you make that thing shut up?" Percy grumbled from his desk.  
"Nope." Oliver said, he obnoxiously popped the p in the way he knew Percy hated. He had been focused on whatever was in his orange notebook. Percy huffed and stomped out into the common room. He went to find Bill, who he often followed around like a lost puppy dog. It was slightly embarrassing and ridiculous, but Bill provided safety. Oliver had taken to Charlie and followed him around in a similar fashion. Bill was no where to be seen so Percy headed towards the library. The library became his escape when he got tired of the other Gryffindor students and did not feel like casting a silencing spell. He knew they thought he was uptight, but it had never bothered him. He was simply motivated and mature, that's how Mum always put it. It felt like a warm hug as he swished through the grand doors and into the land of books. Percy plopped into a chair near the window, he pulled out his homework and hours flew by. Eventually, his eyes got tired and he couldn't read another word. The sun was still shining so it couldn't have been past three. It was Saturday so he had no classes to attend, nothing to do but cuddle into the cushy chair.   
"Look at that!" A horribly familiar voice said from behind him.  
"Oh, are you amused that I'm in the library again? How funny, Oliver." Percy drawled sarcastically   
"No, a hummingbird!" Percy swiveled his head around to see the tiny bird. It was hovering in front of the window and was a vibrant green with splashes of blue. It had a powerful crimson surging up its throat.  
"Hmm, how nice," Percy mumbled thoughtfully. A thump indicated that Oliver had sat next to him on the chair. It should be noted that it was most definitely a one person chair and Percy was still cuddled up. Oliver snaked an arm around Percy to point at a second hummingbird with a chuckle and Percy felt his cheeks warm ever so faintly. Once a third hummingbird appeared, he thought Oliver might just crawl into his lap. Oliver was very excitable and hummingbirds seemed to get his goat. He leaned towards the window and the only thing keeping him from reaching out to touch it was Percy positioned between him and the glass. This resulted in Oliver's broad chest pressed up against Percy's shoulder blades. Percy was definitely blushing now but he couldn't understand why. He hated not understanding things. He looked out onto the shining green grounds and the cluster of hummingbirds buzzing in front of them. They were washed in sunlight, but it wasn't warm. It was perfect sweater weather. The wool of his uniform sweater gently itched his skin where Oliver had placed his hand on Percy's shoulder. Percy soaked up this small moment of friendship. Then, they heard a faint laugh from nearby. Percy didn't even glance up, it was probably some older kids disrespecting the library. "Did you know a hummingbird's heart beats up to 1,260 times per minute? Oh and what did you come in here for?" Percy whispered, no reason to be loud when their faces were so close.  
"I wanted to know what your favorite quidditch team was so I could only keep their poster on the walls. Unless they were lousy, of course," Percy was slightly stunned by how nice Oliver was being. He was used to shouting matches and stolen quills, not whatever Oliver was now. The time Oliver had stolen his quill was not a fond memory. He had chased Oliver through the halls with Oliver cackling crazily. Oliver accidentally cornered himself and Percy had snatched his quill back quickly. It had been one of his favorite quills. Later in the common room, Percy was curled up on a burnt orange armchair. He had been fidgeting with his quill as usual when he felt something peculiar. Scratched into the side was the letter O. How hilarious Oliver, you defaced my favorite quill. His guard was up, he was a very suspicious person after growing up with the twins.   
"I do like Puddlemere United but they have never had a good Keeper. Also, Appleby Arrows had a good last season. And my younger brother is a avid Chudley Canon fan so I appreciate them as well."  
"Alright, it sounds like I get to put up three posters," Oliver grinned as he got up and bounded towards the door. Percy was a little sad to see him go.  
"Would you not reach over me?" Percy snapped  
"You're hogging all the good stuff!" Oliver complained through a mouthful of pastries, "And you're just upset because that Ravenclaw smudged your dumb notes,"  
"At least I had notes, yours were just doodles!"  
"They were not doodles! They were quidditch plays!"  
"You're a first year for Merlin's sake, relax about the quidditch!"  
"Never," Oliver smirked as wriggled his eyebrows and snatched a dumpling off Percy's plate. Percy rolled his eyes and swatted Oliver's hand as he reached for another. As much as he liked Oliver being nice, the banter felt more normal. Percy finished the rest of his dinner and listened to the conversation bubbling around him. He preferred to listen than to speak. Oliver never made him speak.

The air was crisp and fresh. A layer of dew covered everything in sight. Percy loved going for walks around the grounds, especially in the morning. The gentle sounds cleared his head and helped him think. Today, he was thinking about a potion he could not get right. He must need less ground cicely. Truly a shame because he liked cicely.  
"Hey, Perce!" Charlie's voice shattered his train of thought.  
"Hi,"  
"Are you just going for a walk? Mind if I join you?"  
"Yeah, you can come." Percy smiled at his brother, although it was odd to seem him out of bed this early .   
"The fresh air is amazing."  
"It really is,"  
"Nothing better than quidditch on a day like today."  
"Do we really have to talk about quidditch of all things? I'm decently sure that Oliver doesn't think about anything else."   
"He definitely thinks about you." Charlie said with a wicked grin.  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Percy scoffed.  
"Whatever you want it to mean," Charlie teased, "And you should go easy on Oliver, he's a great guy."  
"Hmph, yeah I guess."  
"What do you think of Hooch, I saw you talking to her yesterday?"  
"Madam Hooch, and she's decent. We were talking about the history of brooms. Oliver likes her. Says he'd love to have her job."  
"You're such a knucklehead, Perce" Charlie shook his head but he was smiling. Their conversation flowed from topic to topic, but soon they were back at the castle and parted ways. Percy still couldn't get over what Charlie had said. It was ridiculous, obliviously Oliver thought about him. They were roommates, he would be pretty offended if he never crossed Oliver's mind, but the way Charlie had said it was different. He had been sporting that iconic glint in his eye that told everyone else he was crazy. That must be it, Charlie was crazy. Nothing more to it.   
That night after winning the quidditch match, the Gryffindor common room was an uproar of hoots and hollers. Crimson streamers and golden confetti. One girl was literally dancing on the table. Percy rolled his eyes and almost went to bed, but one of Charlie's friends was sneering at him from a maroon chair as if he was judging him for being a drag. So, Percy stayed in the commotion. He smiled brightly when a muggle-born handed him a stick of cinnamon gum, his favorite flavor. The cheering and shouts lasted for hours and someone had smuggled in food from the kitchens. Muffins, danishes, and pumpkin juice were spread around. The room was a glowing gold, almost like they were being bathed in artificial sunlight. The storm that was brewing on the other side of the windows added to the magic of the common room. It wasn't Percy's idea of fun, but he definitely laughed more than he would have studying. Oliver was close to his side all night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't find much on what happened in their first year so this is purely my imagination and my imagination is a scary place. I am writing often so let's hope this gets moving! I don't have many words per chapter but I'm hoping to get that word count up!! This used to be titled Foolish but I renamed it He Smelled Cinnamon for...reasons

The rest of the year went rather quickly. Percy excelled in his classes and even had quite a bit of fun outside of the classroom. Once, Marcus Flint, a rude Slytherin boy who Oliver despised, fell out of a tree and he and Oliver had side aches from laughing. One morning in early spring, Percy was on a usual walk. The buds were beginning to bloom and the dismal grey began to turn a electric green. The lake sparked and twinkled in the new light. Percy tugged his coat tighter, in a fight against the chilly air. A robin was chirping so aggressively it seemed as if they were having a catastrophic event in the bird world. The clouds were drifting through the blue sky, looking down at the Percy shaped speck on the ground. A shriek sliced through the air and Percy though he might roll his eyes so far back into his head one of these days that they might not come back.  
"Ew! Ew! Ew!" Oliver screamed while charging towards Percy. "You will never believe what just happened! I might puke!" Oliver said dramatically as he ripped off his coat. Percy just sighed and grimaced at him while he rapidly stripped to his boxers.  
"What are you doing, Oliver?" Percy groaned.  
"He dropped a balloon on me! Or something like that! I wasn't even doing anything to him! Well, I told him he would be a rotten Keeper because he wasn't blocking any of the stuff I was throwing at him, but he didn't even feel it anyways! He's just dramatic! Ew, what is this stuff?!" Oliver said as he waded into the freezing lake.  
"Who? And the lake is frigid, what are you doing?"  
"Cleaning off this slime Peeves dropped on me! It's absolutely foul!"  
"You realize there are showers that have warm water, correct?"  
"Eh, boring." Oliver plunged under the surface and Percy shook his head. He was crazy. "Refreshing!" Oliver laughed as he popped back up.  
"I'm shivering just looking at you."  
"Then come and actually shiver!"  
"I am not jumping in that lake."  
"Please, Percy?" Oliver swam to the bank and looked at Percy expectantly. Percy sighed deeply and shrugged of his clothes. The ice cold water was freezing on his toes. Oliver smiled. That did it for Percy and he dived under the freezing water. The cold water was suprisingly nice. His teeth were chattering when he came back up, though. They swam in circles while Oliver complained about Peeves' antics. For once, Peeves was totally in the right to pelt Oliver with the gross mystery substance, but Percy just laughed. Back on shore they slipped back in their clothes with numb fingers and rushed back to the dorm. When they warmed up, Percy decided that he would do it again in a heartbeat. Something Percy loved was the Gryffindor dinner table, it was always amusing, but it was nothing compared to breakfast. He always liked breakfast, it was the most important meal of the day after all and now with the added smiles it was excellent. Oliver was a morning person and was the only one who got up earlier than Percy. When Oliver woke up his short brown hair was ruffled and he always squinted and mumbled for the first thirty minutes of waking up. On a particularly early morning in late winter, Oliver was a bundle of energy.  
"C'mon, Percy!"  
"C'mon what? What do you want?" Percy questioned groggily.  
"I don't know, but it'll be a blast!" Oliver laughed as he pulled Percy out of his bed. Percy shoved on his glasses and frowned at Oliver.  
"I'll come." Oliver flashed him a signature cheshire grin and tugged the sleeve of Percy's red and white striped pajamas. He creeped out the door and motioned for Percy to follow. Percy hesitated, he wanted to be a Prefect and this would be quite out of character for him, but he slipped out after Oliver. They raced down the halls in their pajamas. Percy's bare feet felt odd against the cool stone and excitement rushed through him. Oliver laughed and grinned back at Percy. They climbed up the stairs and to the window that looked out over the rest of the castle. It was a gorgeous view and Percy leaned ever so slightly against Oliver. They sat up there and chattered in hushed tones.  
"This was fun, Ollie."  
"Yeah, it was, Perce." Percy shivered slightly when he heard Oliver say his nickname. He didn't know why, he just liked it. He liked Oliver. Oliver never saw him as one of the Weasley brothers, he just saw him as Percy. It made him feel warm and special. Like eating a chocolate frog, except in his heart. He prayed to Merlin that it would stay that way forever.

Percy never stopped quibbling with Oliver and his brothers, but he could confidently say that his first year at Hogwarts was perfect.  
Summer came before he knew it. Sunburn and forced quidditch games filled his days. Percy spent his free time in the garden with his nose in a book. The aroma of the flowers and the sunlight drenched him in classic summer feeling. Ginny caught a firefly and told him to name it. He named it Snitch in honor of a certain quidditch obsessed brown haired boy. Percy did not tell anyone his reasoning for the name, though. He only got one letter from Oliver, he received it on August 22nd, and it simply wished Percy a happy birthday. Bill had smirked when he saw it was from Oliver. Percy had covered his wide grin by taking another sip of lemonade.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY IT IS SECOND YEAR!! Now I have actual ideas and not just fluff! Thank you for the kudos and comments it means a lot and I love all of you <333 Time to get my word count up and I hope you enjoy it!! I have made a few edits in previous chapters but everything is just minor details and wording! I am in a constant battle of wanting to reply to everyone and not wanting to have a falsely high comment count so i dunno aha AND I AM SEVERELY SORRY ABOUT THE SONG!!! btw if anyone has any good wood jokes they think I should include please tell me because I feel like the twins would always annoy Oliver with dick jokes haha

Percy eagerly clambered up onto the train. This time he was not bumped, nor bruised. Instead he confidently headed to the compartment near the back. He pulled open the door to reveal the smiling faces of his friends. Well, you couldn't quite consider them friends, more like friendly acquaintances, but Oliver was his friend.  
"Percy!" A hufflepuff boy in his year greeted and Percy smiled back. Oliver grinned at Percy warmly and tugged him into the seat next to him. The train bumped along as everyone shared their summers. Oliver seemed different somehow, maybe he had changed his hair. That wasn't it. It was his eyes, the brightness had changed. Instead of the bright, happy eyes he had the year before, they had a determined glint and looked more serious. He sat up straighter to and his mannerism was more tight. Before, he had been wild and fun loving, and he would be touching everyone, platonically of course. Now, he only brushed up against Percy when the train took a turn. Oliver was grinning, but Percy knew things had changed. The chocolate frogs hadn't changed, though. Percy bought a single frog, he did not have an abundance of money to spend. The compartment was lively and laughing all the way to the castle. The castle was just as it imitating as last year and Percy's heart flipped and then swelled at the sight of the stone and the turrets. It was dusk and the bright lights coming from inside looked eerie in a way that lured you through the doors. The great hall was warm and bubbling with excitement, teachers and students alike were chattering and giggling. Percy took his seat beside Oliver and smiled up and down the table. Soon, the first years came in behind Hagrid and the Sorting Hat began to sing:

i have been dusty,  
i have been dirty,  
but still i do my job,  
to see who is worthy,  
the witches and wizards,  
brew their gizzards,  
and merrily eat pumpkin pie,  
i have sorted them,  
and your time is nigh!

i have been waiting so long,  
i even created this song,  
i sing a new melody each year,  
or ever since i was enchanted to be,  
whispering in their ears,  
what house will be theirs,  
and i am always right!

i see your thoughts,  
i see your fears,  
i won't mess up,  
been doing this for years,  
will you reside,  
with the lions brave,  
the snakes are sly,  
the ravens keen,  
or the badgers that might be high,  
let me see, let me see,  
oh what a wild ride!

i make a rhyme,  
i sing a tune,  
you get in line,  
i pick your room,  
and you will have the time of your life!

Everyone clapped and chuckled. Each time a new Gryffindor joined the table, Percy would cheer and smile and give them a clap on the back. After a while they began the feast, the food seemed to miraculously get better each year.  
Percy realized what changed about Oliver within a week, quidditch. He was going crazy for the bizarre sport. He was so serious and passionate about it. But, Percy was equally serious and passionate about his studies. The difference was, his studies mattered. They argued more and more frequently and weren't as close as they once were. They still got up early each morning, even earlier than first year, and talked a little. But not a lot. They weren't throwing their heads back laughing like they once did, but that was okay. They were growing up. Was this okay to Percy? He wasn't sure and whenever he got unsure, he would bury himself in a mountain of books.  
"Weasley?!" Oliver called as he clomped up the stairs to their dormitory. That was something else Oliver had changed. It was always "Weasley" not "Perce" Percy internally screamed. Why did it even bother him so much, it wasn't a big deal.  
"I'm up here!"  
"Guess what!" Oliver said with the massive cheshire grin that Percy hadn't seen since last year. This must be a very special occasion. Also, a very muddy occasion. Oh my, what could it be? It's muddy, important to Oliver, this is a real thinker. Percy almost smiled at his own sarcasm.  
"You made the team?"  
"Yes! This is the best day ever!" Then, Oliver ran back out of the room. Percy was happy that Oliver wanted to tell him about his best day ever, but last year he would have pulled Percy into a bone crushing hug. It was fine though, Percy didn't like being distracted from his book, anyways.  
Percy did not want to go to the quidditch match. It was cold and he had no reason to go. It was Oliver's first match, that had nothing to do with Percy, though. Percy contemplated going back to the cozy common room, but he was already walking to the stands. He pulled his maroon and gold scarf tighter in attempt to shelter himself from the brutal wind. This was not a good day to be playing quidditch. Oliver was skilled enough for a little breeze. Wait, why was he back to thinking about Oliver? He squished in next to a blonde Ravenclaw girl. Pamela, maybe. No, Penelope was definitely her name. The crowd cheered and booed as the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw teams flew out onto the pitch. Oliver was a keeper and was smiling broadly. Percy thought he looked a little nervous. He was fine. Charlie was captain and the seeker. He set off for the skies, while Oliver went to the goals. The match went on for nearly two minutes before Percy almost had a heart attack. Oliver, dumb Oliver, got hit by an equally dumb bludger. Some people screamed, some people yelled, Percy grabbed the closest thing, which happened to be the girl's hand. She didn't pull away, just squeezed back with a kind smile. Percy immediately blushed and pulled his hand away in embarrassment. She gently grabbed it back.  
"You care about the guy who fell, don't you?"  
"Well, yes, I guess so but-"  
"-No buts, you care about him." He awkwardly smiled at her. Was she thinking he cared about Oliver in a different way than friendship? Probably not, Percy was just losing it. Well, he never had "it" As in understanding what people were thinking about. Oliver didn't really either. Why was he still thinking about Oliver? Wait, why wasn't he thinking about Oliver? He literally fell out of the sky! Was he okay?! He was being carried by Charlie off the field and presumably towards the Hospital Wing. Percy couldn't do anything at the moment, so he smiled at, Pauline? And left. He felt a little bad for not seeing if Oliver was okay, but the whole team was there and if Oliver was awake he wouldn't want Percy there. That night he tossed and turned for what felt like hours. He heard the quidditch team come in the common room after most had fallen asleep. Eventually, no one was awake except Percy. He contemplated going to check on Oliver. He would. It was hard to sleep without his light snoring, anyways. He quietly slid out of bed and tiptoed through the common room. When he opened the doors of the Hospital Wing, the moon was rising steadily and shining brightly. Madam Pomfrey nodded at him as he walked over to Oliver's bed. Oliver had a bruise forming on the left side of his face, it looked especially pronounced while it was drenched in moonlight. Oliver's eyes were closed, peacefully.  
"Poor boy is going to be out of it for awhile." Percy nodded at Madam Pomfrey's words, "Are you his dorm mate?"  
"Yes."  
"Ah, your brother said you would show up sooner or later." With a small smile, she walked away. Percy grimaced. Everything felt like it deserved a grimace at the moment. His eyes were heavy, his head hurt, and Oliver's head must really hurt. The only thing to do was stumble back up to his warm bed.  
It had been a full week since the quidditch match. Still no Oliver. Percy was getting extremely worried and visited him everyday, hoping to find him grinning. But he never did. He had just been in herbology and his allergies were acting up, so he sneezed his way down to the lake. He sat by the peaceful water for a long time  
"There you are! I though you up and left Hogwarts! I mean, it must be pretty boring without me but!"  
"Oliver!" Percy spun around and initiated a bone crushing hug. Oliver hugged him back even harder. His bruise was a deep purple but look like it was beginning to fade.  
"Has it really been a week? I must have got knocked in the noggin pretty good!"  
"Yeah." Percy laughed for the first time in a long time. Oliver slung an arm around Percy's shoulder and Percy wondered if it was because he was feeling faint. Or maybe because he was still Ollie and not just Wood.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of my ideas are Taylor Swift themed, see if you can spot them haha! I was taking so long because I was crying over the marauders (listen to Story by Conan Gray and...) Also, I keep getting ideas and then promptly forgetting them. And since they are only twelve I feel like I don't want to add anything to mature (emotionally lol this fic is going to get to physical) and so this is a little bland. I kinda hate this chapter, but I promise I have ideas for the future, Hey you, I love you and I want you to drink some water while reading this! (and I would love some wood jokes for the twins)

Percy popped a piece of cinnamon gum into his mouth. The strong flavor was a much needed boost. He was cramming for the quiz in charms. Recently, he had been drowning himself in his studies. It was really quite splendid, the feeling of accomplishment after finishing an assignment was addicting. Yes, he may be serious and obsessive, but he enjoyed it. And, education was enormously important. He only sometimes felt guilty for never socializing. Everyone would nag him about getting out of his shell. He didn't see what was wrong with his shell. That's what he told himself, at least. Deep down, he hated his shell, his persnickety personality. But it felt like that was who he was and now he couldn't change it. Like that was what everyone expected of him. Snooty comments and cold shoulder were all he had ever known. So, he buried himself in books. With the books and brains, he had a purpose and stood out. Which wasn't always ideal but at least he had something. Maybe that's why the twins were the way they were. They felt overlooked so they had to claw their way into the spotlight. In a way, all of his siblings had fought for the spotlight with their own niche. His fight for attention ended up making him an outcast. Nobody liked a nerd who yelled at them. But that was okay, right? He had some friends, He had his brothers of course, but they got on his nerves, and he had Oliver but it felt like he was slipping out of Percy's grasp. But, it didn't matter at the moment. He had a charms quiz that he needed to do perfectly. Perfect marks gave him validation. It should have been simple to Percy, but his mind was scattered. He needed to focus. The fire was crackling in the common room fireplace but the chill still bit at bare skin. He tugged up the scratchy wool blanket. It was as grey as the skies outside and as warm as Oliver's hands. Percy stopped for a second, even for Percy, thinking about someones hands was an odd thought. Oliver's hands were quite toasty, though. It was unusual, he hated to be touched, but all he wanted was to be held by Oliver. Percy brushed off the thought and went back to forcing himself to study. Students were speckled around the common room. He heard the Fat Lady cackle loudly, Percy didn't have to look up to know who had just entered the common room. He knew his footsteps.  
"Hey," Oliver murmured as he slid up next to Percy. "Can I ask a favor?" He said as he pulled the blanket over him as well.  
"Sure."  
"I'm going to fail that charms quiz and you know if I do, I won't be able to play in the next match."  
"Alright, I was trying to study, anyways." Percy smiled tightly and spread his notes out on the side table in front of them. He secretly wished he could reach over and hug his friend, but his brain wouldn't let him. Apparently, his brain wouldn't even let him be nice. As much as Oliver struggled, he was right about one thing. He would have definitely failed.  
"I just don't get it, this is nonsense!"  
"You have mud on your notes, of course you think it's nonsense!"  
"Ah, whatever! Your rat is staring at me."  
"Maybe because you aren't listening to me!"  
"You aren't helping my stress levels,"  
"You aren't helping mine, now be quiet I can't even hear myself losing the will to live!"  
"I already lost my will to live, I think Flitwick stole it,"  
"Professor Flitwick."  
"You're a twat,"  
"I would call you an imbecile, but I'm sure you can't spell it,"  
"That's true, I can't, it's a big word,"  
"Goof."  
"This is the dumbest quiz,"  
"You say that like quidditch isn't an absolute waste of time,"  
"Excuse me?!"  
"Focus, and make your handwriting neater,"  
"Will do, oh splendid drill sergeant!"  
"You're drawing quidditch plays again!"  
"Oh bug off! Do you know what the elegange charm is?"  
"Yes, of course I do." On into the night they bickered. It felt safe and comfortable to Percy. It was just like first year. Some older girls shot them peculiar smiles. They even giggled once, when Oliver had nudged Percy to look at something and had stayed leaning against him. Although, they soon went up to bed and after awhile, the common room was completely empty besides them.  
"C'mon Percy, you need some sleep,"  
"One more minute."  
"No, come on." Oliver pulled Percy off the sofa with ease.  
"Really, just a little longer." But Percy allowed himself to be dragged up the stairs. They speedily changed into their pajamas.  
"Why is it always so bloody cold in the dorm?" Oliver groaned as he pulled back his covers. "What is that?!" Oliver jumped back.  
"What!?" Percy became alert in seconds.  
"My mattress is soaking wet!"  
"Did you wet the bed?" Percy smirked.  
"No, but how did it get wet?"  
"Who knows? Scabbers was the only one in here and he's just a rat. It's not like he thinks about things."  
"Well, scoot over." Percy obliged and Oliver climbed into bed next to him. His eyes were too droopy to object. At least he wasn't cold anymore and he had almost got what he wanted. Oliver wasn't holding him but they were in the same bed and that was as close as Percy let himself get.  
The next morning, Oliver had already gotten up. 

Percy sauntered down the hallway with his head high. It was better than looking at the ground. With his head up, he saw the wind twirl golden leaves in a breezy dance out of the elegant, castle window. He also saw an ugly face.  
"How's it going, prissy Percy?"  
"It was going a lot better before I saw you, Flint." Percy said tightly. Marcus Flint was sneering at him and Percy's good mood drained out of him. Flint reminded Percy of a mole rat. He didn't know why, just a vibe.  
"Y'know, this might be the first time I have seen you without your face jammed in a book,"  
"Wow, this must be very exciting for you, but I have better things to do than talk to you," Percy went to brush past him, but Flint put out a arm to block him.  
"Not so fast, I have a use for you."  
"No you don't, I'm leaving." Percy ducked away from Flint and brushed around the corner. Thinking that was the last of Flint's antics, he relaxed. Bad move, he got shoved into an empty classroom. His fists clenched but then he though better of it. He had to have a perfect record to be a prefect.  
"So, are you going to help me or not?"  
"I am not."  
"We'll see." Flint slapped his fist.  
"Punch me. I dare you. And really, you could have said something cooler, that was very cliche." Percy crossed his arms and tried to look unbothered. Also, it stopped his hands from shaking.  
"If you don't shut up you git, I will really punch you" Flint pulled back his fist, it was over exaggerated and would be weak. Percy stood still, bracing himself to dodge or take the blow.  
"Get away from him, you arse." A voice said from the door way. "I know you have a bone to pick with me, but don't take your anger about being a loser out on Percy."  
"You're a bloody dimwit, Wood, this isn't about you, it's about Weasley."  
"Numbskulls, the both of you, quidditch is just a silly game for children." Percy muttered as he pushed Flint's still poised fist, away from him. Oliver glared at him, but mostly at Flint.  
"Lay a finger on Percy, and I will knock your buck teeth out."  
"Fine, I'll leave, wimps." Flint scowled and marched out.  
"I can fight my own battles." Percy grumbled as he headed towards the door.  
"Yeah, you were doing a great job before I came." Oliver snarled and tugged the door shut, stoping Percy from making his exit.  
"What's your deal?"  
"What's yours?"  
"I'm trying to get to class on time."  
"Well, I'm upset so I doubt that will happen."  
"Great, make everything about you!"  
"I'm mad because you constantly look down on quidditch, say it's dumb, but it means a lot to me."  
"I do not do that, and class means a lot to me, so let me leave."  
"You do so do that! Always, you treat it like it's not important! But guess what Percy, not all of us can be geniuses. Go to class." Oliver stormed out, leaving Percy in mild shock. Oliver tended to be dramatic, like full broadway drama, but he seemed genuinely hurt. Maybe Percy should be more sensitive to quidditch. He knew he down on it internally, but he didn't realize his opinion meant anything to Oliver. His look of pure sadness tugged at Percy's heartstrings. What else wasn't he realizing. He needed to find Oliver. And what was Flint's problem?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyyyy so this is a little longer. Finally! I don't know why it's been so hard for me to get my word count up, any tips? Actually, I think if I actually wrote instead of making clay frogs, I would get more done haha. This is...bad. But enjoy! Thank you to all of you who have encouraged me! It means a lot <3 I know I said Marcus Flint wouldn't play a big part in the tags, but I dunno. Also, I don't know what's happening either. This is a mess, a fun mess though. Btw, have you noticed my sweater weather references? I have made a few lol. I love you vv much and thank you for reading this. Take care of yourself.

Stupid. Stupid, stupid. The rest of the day was stupid. His spilt his ink, thus ruining his meticulous notes, Oliver kept avoiding him, and Flint had been following him like a vulture waiting for Percy to die. Then, the nausea set in. The classes were over for the day, thank Merlin, and he was lounging in the library. He had been pondering what to say to Oliver, when the first wave hit him. He dashed to the nearby bathroom and vomited the contents of his stomach into the toilet. It could have been something he ate, Percy couldn't remember what he had for lunch. Or it could have been a bug, but that didn't really matter as he hunched over in the bathroom stall. The sound of a door opening made him cringe and he prayed it wasn't Flint. Actually, he prayed that whoever it was would turn around and go back out the door. They didn't though, he didn't have time to figure out who it was before he was throwing up again. Percy felt a hand on his back. A very warm hand.   
"Shh." Oliver murmured as he gently pat Percy's back. Percy couldn't control the tears streaming violently down his face. He wiped his mouth and flopped back. He leaned partly against the wall, and partly against Oliver. He was mildly embarrassed to be seen in this state, but he knew Oliver didn't care. Of course Oliver didn't care, he was nothing but supportive.   
"I'm sorry." Percy croaked.  
"For what?" Oliver said playfully.  
"For being a total jerk."  
"You could never be a jerk."  
"What if I told you that I think you look disheveled and need to fix your collar?" Oliver grinned and tilted his head up, as if to ask Percy to fix his collar for him. Percy hesitantly reached up and folded it neatly. His fingers grazed Oliver's neck in a way that made Percy's stomach flutter. Oliver smiled down at him. They sat in silence for a long time, leaning against each other and Oliver's hand still resting on Percy's back. The cold, white tiles below them and the high ceilings above them. It felt safe.   
"It's going to be dinner soon, you think your stomach can handle it?"  
"Mmm, probably?"  
"That didn't sound very sure and I would rather not be woken up tonight by puking Percy."  
"Yeah, I'll be able to handle it," Percy laughed softly.  
"Good, let's go, it's too cold for us here."  
They went down to dinner late, together. Some people gave them interested looks, Percy was to busy not retching to notice. He probably looked like death, but he wasn't about to skip out on a sweet bun. The warmth of the great hall was nice. What wasn't nice was Flint's beady eyes glaring into Percy's soul. Oliver hadn't said anything about it, but he obviously noticed because he was wearing a matching glare aimed at the Slytherin. 

The next morning, Bill cornered Percy on the stairs. He looked bemused.   
"Did you see Charlie today?"  
"No? You do realize I just woke up, right?"  
"I think he was with Hagrid last night, but I'm not sure."  
"Is he in his bed? He's probably still asleep."  
"No, I was going to talk to him and he wasn't there."  
"Oh, did you check with Hagrid?"  
"Yes, and that's when I got concerned, he said that Charlie went back to the castle before dusk. Now, it's highly possible that Charlie just had a fun night, if you know what I mean, but I'm a little worried." Percy cringed at the thought of his brother having a "fun night" and rubbed his eyes to wake up and erase that thought from his memory. Although, Charlie never seemed to be interested in that kind of night.  
"I'll tell you if I see him, if he's not around by lunch we will go looking,"  
"Looking for what?" Oliver chimed in as he climbed the stairs behind him.  
"Charlie is M.I.A." Bill said, "He's probably fine, though." Percy nodded and shuffled down the stairs. He couldn't stop thinking about Marcus Flint and what Percy might have done to set him off. Oliver came bounding up to his side, no surprise there, they usually walked to class together.  
"One last time, what's a elegange charm again?"  
"I know you already know the answer, you're just nervous. You'll do fine on the quiz."  
"You seem on edge,"  
"Just...distracted." Oliver stared at him deeply, but just gave him a curt nod and the pair headed into charms. Oliver fidgeted throughout the entire period. Percy had finished the quiz quickly, it was pretty simple, and sadly that gave him time to let his thoughts wander. Although Flint had said it was about Percy, he seemed to be more focused on Oliver. And Oliver had been oddly protective of Percy. Percy liked it. Was that a weird thought? It wasn't. It might have been a weird thought under different circumstances, but Oliver and him were just friends. That's all. Percy tapped his foot on the stone floor and eyed the clock.

Charlie was still gone by lunch.  
"We should just look around in places he might be." Percy suggested.  
"Hagrid told me that Charlie took the side trail to the castle so we should start there. Where's Oliver?" Bill looked around.  
"Was I supposed to bring him?"  
"No, I just assumed he was coming."  
"It's 12:16, right? He will be at the lake so we could bring him with us."  
"An extra pair of eyes is always welcome," They set off for the lake. Percy's eyes darted around for a glimpse of the ginger hair of his missing brother. Oliver was sitting at the lake, just as Percy knew he would be. He was most likely plotting ways to get the dorm even messier than he had already gotten it.  
"No Charlie yet?"  
"Nope, want to help us find him?"  
"Sure, we have a match tomorrow so we should make sure he's okay."  
"Wow, Oliver, it's not like we should find him because he might need help."  
"Well, yeah, obviously we should help the bloke, but quidditch."  
"Dimwit."  
"Git"  
"You're both numbskulls," Bill laughed and Percy frowned. A breeze swirled golden leaves in a tornado of colors. They trudged passed Hagrid's cabin. He had large pumpkin sprouting in his garden. The bright orange shell caught the sunlight and shimmered. The dirt path twisted and turned through the sparse trees. Suddenly, Charlie came into view. He was sprawled on the ground, against a log. With Lance, a Slytherin boy in Charlie's year, near him.   
"Charlie? You good?" Bill asked as he knelt down beside his brother.  
"I am doing fine, but I don't seem to recall what happened to me. What time is it?"  
"It's bloody 12:30! Were you drinking?" Bill questioned as he pulled Charlie, and then Lance, to their feet.  
"Of course not! I don't think so, anyways." Charlie leaned part of his weight on Oliver and Bill went to steady Lance. Percy frowned deeply. What had happened?   
"Could they have been hexed?" Percy murmured, thinking out loud.  
"It's possible," Bill said.  
"Should we bring 'em to Madam Pomfrey?" Oliver piped in.  
"I feel beat, I could use a trip to Pomfrey," Lance remarked and began to slowly walk up the path. The whole group moved that way, until their path was blocked by Marcus Flint.  
"Ah, what's happening here?" Flint smirked.  
"Get out of here, Flint." Percy said.  
"Not until you give it back, scum."  
"Shut your mouth." Oliver added menacingly.  
"What are you even talking about? Give what back?" Percy asked in bewilderment.  
"My lucky snake, that's what!"  
"Why do you have a lucky sn-"  
"-It's a figurine not a real snake!"  
"Whatever! I didn't take your silly snake! Why would I want a piece of junk?"  
"So I would lose the quidditch match! It would be the perfect crime, you wouldn't be suspected and Oliver would win! Or so you thought, but I'm not stupid!"  
"No, you are stupid! I would never do that!"  
"Wait, you wouldn't steal a lucky snake for me?" Oliver looked at him in a mix of shock and... hurt?   
"What? This is crazy!" Percy scoffed. That was definitely the wrong thing to say.  
"Oh, so we're back to calling quidditch crazy again, huh?" Oliver groaned.  
"Hey, I don't know what's happening here, but can I please go to the hospital wing?" Charlie mumbled as he rubbed his head.  
"Yeah, let's go." Bill grabbed Charlie's elbow to keep him on his feet.  
"Wait a second, is this your snake?" Lance pulled a silver snake figurine out of his robe.  
"Yes! Where did you get that?" Flint screamed angrily.  
"I don't know? It was just...in my pocket when I woke up?" Flint snatched the snake out of Lance's palm and turned around. He dramatically stomped away.  
"What is even happening right now?" Oliver muttered. Bill, Lance, and Charlie stumbled away and Oliver and him tagged along behind them. Oliver had summed it up pretty well, what was even happening?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Therapy > Poorly written fanfiction  
> I'm sorry I haven't been updating but my ADHD has been getting the better of me! I love you, you look positively perfect, and I hope you have a good day!

The past 24 hours had been chaos. Percy had made Flint mad, he wasn't quite sure how, he puked his guts out, and his brother had gone missing. What a lovely day. Now, he was sitting in the hospital wing while professors huddled around Charlie and Lance, pelting them with questions. Percy mulled over the events. Flint was ticked off because he had lost his lucky snake figurine, that he "needed" for the quidditch match, and had thought Percy took it. That was the stupidest nonsense Percy had ever heard, he doesn't even care about quidditch. But, Flint was convinced that Percy had stolen it so Oliver would win. At least that's what he thought happened. Silly quidditch. And then Oliver had totally misunderstood him and was upset for unknown reasons. Why were jocks so dramatic?  
"We have come to a conclusion on what happened." Professor Mcgonagall announced to the Weasley brothers, Oliver, and Lance.  
"What is it?" Percy questioned.  
"Charlie and Lance had a cerrium potion in their system."  
"Are they okay?" Oliver asked, he seemed concerned but it was probably just because he needed Charlie for the match.  
"They are perfectly fine, cerrium is not dangerous. All it did was make them sleepy and forgetful. Almost like a drug. The only side effect that is unpleasant is vomiting, but that is not common."  
"I threw up yesterday," Percy groaned.  
"Then it sounds like we have a cerrium problem on our hands." She said as she clasped her hands. Great.

Later that day, Oliver cornered Percy. Literally. He pushed Percy into the corner of an empty hallway. He was gentle, of course, but he still shoved him. It looked like Oliver's clingy side with no boundaries was reappearing. Percy had no objections.  
"What do you know about our Flint situation?"  
"Don't you mean MY Flint situation?"  
"Nope, ours."  
"I think he's crazy."  
"Obviously he's crazy,"  
"And so are you! Why were you upset?"  
"When was I upset? Oh, yeah, that. It feels like you look down on me so I guess I'm just trying to justify myself!"  
"How does that even make sense, Oliver? I would never look down on you. Ever. Honestly, it feels like you look down on me! Why are you being so protective anyways, it's my problem!" Percy tried to squirm away from Oliver but he grabbed his wrist.  
"Because I care about you, you got a problem with that?"  
"No, I guess not." They stared at each other for awhile. The two stepped apart when they heard footsteps coming towards them. It was Lance.  
"Hey, do you two know how I got that jackass's snake? I mean I know the potion thing is supposed to make me forgetful but I'm stumped. Even stoned me doesn't steal, so I doubt potion me would."  
"Erm, I don't know."  
"Maybe Flint planted it on you just to stir up trouble and make me mad."  
"Not everything is about you, Oliver."  
"Yeah, I know, but in this case it actually is."  
"Is it?"  
"You two are like an old married couple," Lance chuckled and waved to them as he dashed off to talk to Nymphadora.  
"Do you think Tonks thinks I'm good at quidditch?" Oliver hissed.  
"Sure, now come on." Percy tugged Oliver's sleeve to get him to follow.  
"Where are we going?"  
"I have an idea." They made good time to the other side of the castle, considering that Oliver had wanted to go get food and had gotten very close to dragging Percy to the kitchens. He could easily reroute Percy with brute strength but never chose to. At the greenhouse, Professor Sprout greeted them warmly. Percy returned her warmth with a cool smile. He didn't particularly mean to, it just happened. Ginny would say he had an icy heart, but he just had allergies and despised the greenhouse. Percy did have to admit the greenery was pretty in its own way, the lively colors and the humid air enveloped you into a warm embrace. It smelled slightly sweet and like rich soil.  
But he was not there for sightseeing, he had a mission.  
"Professor Sprout, have you seen Rosemary Cook by chance?"  
"Oh, Rosemary, she must be out by the lake. I could tell her you boys are looking for her next time I see her?"  
"No, thank you, that won't be necessary."  
Percy slipped back into the fresh air with Oliver in tow.  
"Why do you want to talk to Rosemary? What does that have anything to do with anything?"  
"You'll see." Rosemary was a sixth year Hufflepuff who knew everything about everyone. She spent her time in the greenhouse and the kitchens, but still knew what the Ravenclaw boy said when he fell down the stairs. Truly mysterious, she was. It seemed girls like that appeared every few years, with energy that seemed to be floating. Like a walking dream. Her auburn hair caught his eye and it was a gorgeous contrast against the dark lake water. Percy didn't have a crush on her or anything, he just admired how different she was from him. And from Oliver. They must have been an odd sight to see together, sitting beside the lake. Well, Oliver and him were not to odd to see together. No matter how different they were.  
"Rosemary, I was wondering if you could help us."  
"I always can."  
"Do you know who might try to use a cerrium potion against Charlie, Lance and I? I know it's quite a strange situation but Marcus Flint is also involved-"  
"-what he mean to say is have you seen anyone acting weird." Oliver cut in.  
"Hmm, well, I think everyone involved should take a minute to reflect. What is really going on?" Then, she went back to sketching a picture of the lake. Percy and Oliver shared a glance and left her alone.  
"That was helpful." Oliver scoffed. Percy didn't respond. His mind was moving too fast and he felt so overwhelmed. He couldn't even place his finger on why. His hands shook and he let out a sharp breath. Bad idea. Oliver whipped around to look at him, his face warped into a frown. "Hey, Percy, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing, I'm just over reacting." Percy sniffed to compose himself. The rushing feeling in his head didn't go away.  
"You're probably just saying that because for some unknown reason you think it's a curse to have feelings, but they're good and you should talk about what you are feeling."  
"Feelings are fine, unless they don't have a valid reason to exist." Percy muttered and wished they could just forget about him and focus on more important things.  
"Feelings are all valid and I think you are a dimwit if you think they aren't. Talk to me Weasley."  
"I would rather not."  
"Please?"  
"Fine, I guess I'm just a little overwhelmed right now. That's it." Oliver didn't respond, he just looked at him as if he was waiting for the rest. "And I feel like I'm losing control of the situation." He sighed.  
"Losing control is a nasty feeling, but it's not all bad. Really, nobody ever has control, just the illusion of control, so when you loose it and then regain the control it opens your eyes to what is really happening. And, one could argue, that you never loose control and it's all in your head. So if that's true, you should be set. You have a good head. In this situation in particular, problems are appearing that you have control over, like the lucky snake charm, and problems that you don't, like the cerrium. Sometimes you just have accept that life isn't fair and take control without the control being given to you. Other times, there's not a lot to do but ride the wave of life and let things happen. It's not like a beetroot will let you control it" Oliver laughed as he pointed to where the wild beetroots were growing. Hagrid had been trying to control them for ages. Wait. Beetroot was used by the Ancient Greeks for many purposes. Rosemary was right, all he needed was to take a minute to reflect. And Oliver, obviously.  
"I have no idea what you were trying to say, but it made me feel much better. Let's go." He set off at a jog with Oliver at his heels.

"Lemon balm should do." Percy whispered to himself as he mixed the magenta mixture. The potions class was dead silent. Oliver was waiting at the door to alert Percy if Snape came back. He brewed the potion quickly and quietly. Then, he gulped down the whole thing. He hoped this would work. He walked out of the classroom and grabbed Oliver. He accidentally grabbed Oliver's hand, but Oliver didn't seem to mind considering he laced his fingers with Percy's. They ran into Charlie on their way to resolving this mess.  
"What's that?" He asked.  
"I'll explain later!" Percy replied, breathlessly. He ran over to Hagrid's pumpkin patch and scraped off a little of the surface with his fingernail. He sucked the orange shavings off his finger. Now he had to wait.

In a few hours, he felt odd. Not bad, just peculiar. It was working. He rummaged through his trunk and found a small crystal. Crystals held lots of power. Some people thought it was out of character for him to appreciate something so different than books and science, but what could he say? He was full of surprises. Percy slept with the crystal under his pillow and had a delightful, dreamless sleep. When he awoke at the crack of dawn, he knew the answer. Percy poked Oliver and was given an angry grunt in return. He left him to sleep more but as he left the dorm, Oliver was right there beside him. He always was. Percy explained his revelation on the way down to the kitchens and Oliver nodded along. The answer was clear, it was a house elf. One particular house elf. Denny was perhaps the only elf in existence who was outspoken. It was so against their nature that Percy had been shocked to hear him address Charlie one night in the common room. They had crossed paths when Percy and Charlie had come back from dinner early to compose a letter to their mum and dad (Bill had already wrote his section) and they had seen Denny tending to the fire. He had told them they were scoundrels for not finishing the food he had helped prepare and shocked the red headed boys into silence. Charlie had laughed it off but Percy wasn't pleased. Back to the topic at hand, House elves were the only ones who had access to the food, which was presumably how the cerrium had been digested. Also, cerrium was in the category of potions that could be made by a house elf. It was illegal, but they could make it quite easily. Oliver spotted Denny outside the kitchens and the cornered him. He was short and chubby and if he was a human he would definitely be wearing a sweaty, white tank top with a cigarette dangling out of his mouth.  
"I know you did it." Percy accused.  
"I did nothing wrong." Denny replied, solemnly.  
"Oh, really? Than who put cerrium in the food?"  
"T'wasn't me. I'm just a little house elf."  
"You smell like garlic. That is a key ingredient to cerrium."  
"So what if I did it? It was harmless."  
"Are you admitting to doing it."  
"Maybe, I wasn't trying to give it to you though. I was trying to give it to Mr. Quidditch Who Looks Like He Can't Read over here."  
"Excuse me, what did you just say about Oliver?"  
"I can read better than you can!"  
"Is there a problem here, boys?" Mcgonagall interrupted.  
"Yes!" Percy exclaimed and explained the situation to her. Denny had stomped off down the hall behind her and Percy decided he did not like house elves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this is a horrible chapter. I just wanted to give Percy a reason to look down on house elves because I can't accept that he's a pain. Let's just pretend this never happened and move on lmao
> 
> I love you<3


End file.
